Love Reactions
by Jazy
Summary: Lorsque Tritter veut se venger, il emploie les grands moyens: Menacer Cameron d'une balle dans la tête pourrait bien convaincre House de céder..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la série House M.D. et l'histoire est à moi, écrite pour vous distraire chers fans du Dr House! ;-)

**Genre** : …un peu de tout, Humour, Romance (House/Cameron),…

**Spoilers** : Le personnage de Tritter, Saison 3 (voir note en bas de page)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-…Hum..Docteur ? …

Pour toute réponse, des bips sonores - provenant de ce qui semblait être un game boy – résonnèrent dans la salle de consultations. Appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de son jeu, House semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa patiente, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus divertissant.

-Hum ... comme je vous le disais, ma fille de 14 ans…

Elle fut interrompue par les jurons du Docteur qui avait violemment jeté son jeu sur le bureau. Effrayée, la femme minauda un petit « Est-ce que tout va bien Docteur ? » avant de se faire fusiller du regard par un House quelque peu énervé.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout! Je viens de rater le niveau 3 à cause de vous et vos bêtes problèmes qui...

-Non Docteur, ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma fille, elle..

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas tout me répéter ? dit House d'un air ahuri.

Alors... ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme, je vous conseille fortement de reprendre vos études, à moins que cela soit un problème de mémoire à long terme, dans ce cas, le test de…

-Ma fille est tout le temps fatiguée ! De plus son humeur est devenue fort maussade, elle se dispute même avec nous, ses parents et elle n'hésite pas à nous répondre férocement savez-vous! Elle a des moments de cafards épouvantables ! J'ai essayé les anti-dépresseurs mais ça ne semble avoir aucun effet, je .. Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Qu'est- qu'elle a Docteur ?

House, avec un air consterné, la regarda 5 secondes, baissa les yeux au sol, puis après avoir poussé un long soupir, dit de son ton le plus sérieux : « Votre fille a un gros dérèglement hormonal qui joue sur son humeur et son comportement, cela risque de durer encore plusieurs années et…malheureusement, il n'y a pas de traiteme… »

-Oh mon Dieu ! Cria la femme épouvantée, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ???

Après un silence prolongé, il répondit dans un soupir : « L'adolescence ».

* * *

Tandis que la patiente s'éloignait dans le couloir en proférant des menaces et en se plaignant de House, Wilson s'approcha de celui-ci en lui jetant des regards interrogateurs.

-Oh c'est rien répondit-il à sa question muette, ça doit être les hormones qui la travaillent...

-Un jour la montagne de plaintes que tu accumules te mettra au chômage avertit Wilson

-Au moins ce sera une bonne excuse pour prendre ma retraite…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Sérieusement House... Cuddy ne laissera pas toujours tout passer! Ah oui et comme si tu n'avais pas assez de problèmes, Tritter (1) t'attend dans ton bureau !

-Oh elle en aura marre tu crois.. ? humm c'est pas grave, elle est tellement belle quand elle est en colère… quant à Tritter je suis sûr que c'est un prétexte pour se rapprocher de moi, tu as vu comme il me harcèle ?!… il doit être fou amoureux… ajouta t-il après réflexion.

House sortit son game boy de sa poche et les bips sonores de l'appareil recommencèrent, mettant de l'ambiance dans le couloir monotone de l'hôpital

-House, tu passes ta vie à jouer avec ce truc, toujours le même jeu en plus…

-Mais la vie est un jeu, toujours le même répondit House en prenant ses airs énigmatiques.

Wilson soupira : « Y a-t-il un rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? »

-Aucun, je trouvais juste le jeu de mots subtil

-La patiente a dû porter plainte dit soudain Wilson

-Laisse moi deviner... Cuddy furax à l'horizon ? demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas son écran des yeux.

-Gagné, et elle a vraiment l'air fâchée... Elle ressem...

-Elle ressemble un Alien qui a envie de me pulvériser ?

-Heu..Oui…assez belle comparaison approuva Wilson

-Tu vois dit House d'un air triomphant, la vie est comme mon jeu : Je suis poursuivis par un Alien et il me faut parvenir à lui échapper!

Tout en disant ces mots, il boita le plus vite possible en direction de l'ascenseur, Cuddy à ses talons. En le voyant fuir, cette dernière pressa le pas mais c'était trop tard : tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, elle stoppa sa course, à bout de souffle. House ne put s'empêcher de lui crier « Niveau 1 franchis, méchante Alien ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression furieuse de sa patronne. Il accéda à l'étage supérieur et se dirigea dans son bureau où l'attendait Tritter.

* * *

A peine eut-il franchit la porte que l'agent de police la verrouilla derrière lui.

-Vous savez, je connais des endroits beaucoup plus romantiques pour un rancart …et discrets ajouta-t-il en voyant Tritter baisser les stores.

-Je vous conseille fortement de garder vos charmantes réflexions pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas que votre petite immunologiste en subisse les conséquences murmura le policier

C'est alors que House remarqua que Cameron se trouvait dans la pièce. Assise sur une chaise, elle était bâillonnée et ses mains étaient nouées dans son dos. Cependant sa tête reposait paisiblement sur son épaule. Elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Le cœur de House se serra, mais il se retourna pour faire face à Tritter, en prenant un air indifférent.

Mâchant inlassablement ses gommes, ce dernier avait son revolver braqué dans sa direction.

House tenta une réflexion plus pour comprendre que pour faire de l'humour.

« Attention! dit-il en faisant mine de le menacer, je vais appeler la police…Ah ouis tiens, la police c'est vous,… Zut alors !... Je crois que quelque chose m'échappe… »

Très calmement, Tritter fit le tour de la pièce, son revolver toujours pointé sur House

-Il se trouve que, devant un dangereux drogué, un policier a le droit de pointer – et éventuellement se servir – d'une arme.

Immobile, House le regardait, les yeux perçants, serrant fermement sa canne.

-Par contre, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire poursuivit Tritter, qu'il a le droit d'utiliser un innocent dans le but de faire avouer à un homme détraqué qu'il est drogué.

-Ah ça c'est dommage commenta House, car il se trouve que l'innocent en question – bien qu'il soit naïf…- n'est pas assez timide pour ne pas aller porter plainte !

Tritter aller se placer derrière Cameron et, posant sa main sur sa tête il ajouta « Bien sûr...mais...si l'innocent est incapable de se souvenir qu'on l'a menacé ou maltraité…»

En effet, Cameron était complètement inconsciente. House serra encore plus fermement sa canne, les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches.

« Et entre la parole d'un grand policier et celle d'un drogué, je pense que le drogué a plus de chances d'aller à l'asile que le policier en prison… »

La voix de House, ayant perdu toute trace de cynisme, devint un murmure rauque et menaçant qui résonna dans toute la pièce: « Ne la touchez pas »

* * *

Cuddy regardait toujours l'ascenseur d'un air furieux. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait lui échapper comme ça! Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton pour le rattraper mais Wilson l'en dissuada.

-Non, ça ne sert à rien, il est déjà en train de se faire sermonner par Tritter. Apparemment, cette histoire de Vicondine en surnombre n'est pas terminée. Il risque gros.

-Vous vous rendez compte ! C'est la 36ème plainte que je reçois ! 36ème ! Ça ne peut plus durer! dit-elle exaspérée

Chase et Foreman arrivèrent à ce moment-là, l'air inquiet.

- Personne n'a vu Cameron ? Elle a disparu, elle était censée effectuer une prise de sang mais le patient dit qu'elle ne l'a pas faite et on a essayé de la biper mais elle ne vient pas…ça ne lui ressemble pas dit Foreman

-Et elle n'est pas au café d'en bas, ni en salle d'examen, ni auprès d'aucun patients ajouta Chase.

Tandis que Wilson, son portable à l'oreille, essayait de la joindre, Foreman et Chase allèrent faire leur prise de sang. Cuddy quant à elle, retourna dans son bureau en marmonnant des paroles presque inaudibles sur des collègues irresponsables.

* * *

-Je peux vous poser une toute petite question avant les grands aveux sous la torture ? demanda House d'un ton faussement effrayé

-Dite toujours

-Alors…commença-t-il, je sais que menacer et mettre les gens en prison c'est un passe-temps assez distrayant pour vous dit House qui décidément cherchait le pourquoi du comment dans n'importe quelle situation.

Je sais également continua-t-il que vous me haïssez et que vous feriez tout pour me coffrer…mmhh ..A mon avis, vous mettre un thermomètre dans le rectum n'a pu qu'accentuer votre aversion pour moi ajouta-il, souriant à l'évocation du souvenir.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Tritter l'observait. Son visage dénué de toute expression n'était troublé que par les mouvements incessants de sa mâchoire.

-Mais je doute, poursuivait House, que vous ayez imaginé toute cette petite mise en scène – banale et stupide, entre nous – en bravant vos règles de policier juste…pour un thermomètre dans votre rectum ?!

-Vous êtes malin, et même très rusé répondit Tritter de sa voix lente. Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications…

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il colla son revolver contre la tempe de Cameron qui était toujours plongée dans sa léthargie.

* * *

**(1)Qui est Tritter ?**

Il apparaît dans la saison 3 (**Spoilers**)

Tritter est un policier qui a été un patient du Docteur House. Après s'être fait humilié (House lui a enfoncé un thermomètre dans le rectum pour le ridiculiser), il coince House et l'emmène au poste pour « excès de vitesse et conduite sous l'effet d'un narcotique ».

Il inspectera également le domicile de House et découvrira des montagnes de pilules (Vicondin) et le suspecte de trafic de drogues. D'autant plus que House a véritablement falsifié les ordonnances en imitant la signature de Wilson (il prétexte « il faut bien prévoir pour les jours de gros temps – et pour les jours où monsieur est mal luné et ne veut rien me donner…»)

A partir de ce moment, House va devoir bénéficier de l'aide d'un avocat tandis Tritter va cuisine son équipe pour leur faire avouer que leur mentor n'est qu'un - soi-disant - toxico-traficant.

Tritter ne cesse de mâcher des gommes car c'est un moyen de combler le manque de nicotine, il a arrêté de fumer.

Dans la fic, le comportement et l'histoire de Tritter est complètement inventé.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre (Trois en tout)

Reviews please, ça m'encouragerais et me ferais très plaisir :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout en prononçant ces mots, il colla son revolver contre la tempe de Cameron qui était toujours plongée dans sa léthargie._

House se raidit. Le visage angélique de Cameron ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle devait être sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Il avança d'un pas mais fut dissuadé d'en faire plus lorsque Tritter dégourdit ses doigts, pouvant à tout moment presser sur la détente. Celui-ci observait le regard pénétrant de House et, tout en continuant de mâchouiller sa gomme, sa bouche se fendit en un rictus mauvais.

-C'est curieux…dit-il, comme les gens réagissent... lorsque leur cœur est mis à l'épreuve…

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital, Foreman et Chase auscultaient leur patient. Ce dernier était un monsieur d'un certain âge qui était également atteint d'une curiosité maladive à l'égard des médecins. Comme la chambre était monotone et les autres patients très ennuyeux, il écoutait attentivement leurs problèmes de cœur. 

-Au fait, tu sors toujours avec Cameron? demanda Foreman

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il lui semblait que l'absence prolongée et suspecte de Cameron inquiétait fortement Chase.

-Non, on a rompu il y a deux semaines, elle ne m'aime pas répondit celui-ci sans dissimuler son amertume.

Cameron n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec lui pour lui briser le cœur car elle pensait que tout comme elle, Chase n'était pas amoureux, qu'ils sortaient ensemble juste pour s'amuser. Elle avait porté beaucoup plus d'attention au comportement et à la réaction de House plutôt qu'à leur relation.

-Tu crois qu'elle aime House?

Le patient s'amusait beaucoup, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il pensa que le petit blond aurait plus de succès s'il se coupait les cheveux. Il avait l'air d'une fille…manquait plus que les tresses...les jeunes n'avaient décidément plus aucun goût. Son sourire se figea brusquement lorsqu'il vit, avec une certaine appréhension, la grosse seringue s'approcher de son bras.

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain répondit Chase en enfonçant la seringue plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Le patient lui jeta un regard de reproches et Chase ne l'entendit pas marmonner « fillette.. »

* * *

-Un jour, commença Tritter, une femme est venue chez vous pour une consultation, elle souffrait de terribles maux d'estomac. Elle connaissait bien votre réputation : On vous disait hargneux, cynique, désagréable…mais intelligent et voyant toujours juste…Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ajouta Tritter en lui jetant un regard peu appréciateur. 

House, fidèle à lui-même, étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire peu naturel. Il écoutait attentivement Tritter, ses yeux légèrement plissés scrutaient chacun de ses gestes : il surveillait sans aucun doute ses doigts à demi- pressés sur la détente.

-Vous lui avez à peine prêté attention continua Tritter dont la voix à présent laissait transparaître un tant soit peu d'émotion, vous avez tout de suite diagnostiqué une indigestion, sans doute êtes-vous trop habitué aux patients hypocondriaques…

-C'est clair que les Hypo ça manque pas dans le coin, tiens rien que l'autre jour..

-Elle est morte le coupa Tritter d'un ton sec, cette femme est morte simplement parce que vous n'avez pas voulu la croire… parce que vous traitez les patients avec dédain, et vous savez.. le fait de toujours penser que tout le monde ment, ça peut aboutir à des erreurs, et pas des moindres…

House qui avait retrouvé son air sérieux ne semblait à présent plus éprouver le besoin de cligner des yeux, il fixait intensément ceux du policier.

-Vous sauvez des vies, c'est vrai, mais là, vous avez raté votre coup, vous en avez gâché trois, celle de cette femme, la mienne et bientôt la vôtre…

- C'est une menace? Votre histoire est bien triste, et en effet j'ai peut -être commis une erreur avoua-t-il, sauf si toutefois votre femme aurait omis de me donner _quelques détails importants_, et _personnels_ – imaginez qu'elle ait eu mal parce que son cher mari la battait - bien entendu cela m'aurait peut-être mis sur la voie…mais… quoi qu'il en soit, que vient faire ma jeune interne dans tout ça?

-Je ne fais que rendre la pareille répondit Tritter, vous m'avez arraché l'amour de ma vie et si vous n'êtes pas sage, je vais vous enlever le vôtre.

* * *

Cameron était introuvable. Tout le monde conclut donc qu'elle devait être retournée chez elle. Toutefois, Wilson, histoire d'être sûr, se proposa d'aller jusqu'à son appartement. 

Après avoir fait retentir la sonnette plusieurs fois, il se décida à enfoncer la porte: peut- être avait-elle eu un malaise et qu'elle était incapable de répondre…Mieux valait s'en assurer.

Il ne réussit qu'à se casser l'épaule. Pensant à ce que House aurait fait, il eut l'idée de fouiller sous le paillasson et dans les vases à l'entrée : il finit par y trouver une clé.

« Fréquenter House n'a pas que de mauvais côtés » pensa-t-il, ce qu'il reconsidéra aussitôt en repensant à son plateau de la cafétéria que celui-ci – pendant que lui-même était en train de payer - avait si joyeusement proposé de tenir avant de le laisser tomber « _accidentellement_ » par terre. Comme par hasard, l'incident s'était produit juste après lui avoir refusé une nouvelle ordonnance pour sa Vicodine.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Dans un coin, les livres de sa bibliothèque - traitant de médecine et de psychologie - étaient parfaitement alignés, de l'autre il y avait un tapis roulant de jogging qu'elle devait souvent utiliser pour conserver sa fine taille et sa santé. Il se dépêcha de fouiller toutes les autres pièces pour la retrouver.

Elle n'était nulle part. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître sans rien dire et surtout de ne pas prendre soin d'un patient qui lui avait été confié.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, une photo encadrée attira tout de suite son attention. Posée sur sa table de chevet, le portrait de House lui souriait… – un sourire forcé – mais c'était tout de même un sourire. « Il en fait tellement peu que ça mérite bien d'être encadré » pensa Wilson. Il savait que ce qu'éprouvait la jeune femme pour House et ce n'était pas un sentiment de pitié comme s'acharnait à le croire ce dernier. Il s'assit sur le lit et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu l'avant-veille avec son ami.

**Flash-back**

**-**Je te dis qu'elle craque pour toi…

-Et ça t'étonne?

-Je _sais_ que tu craques pour elle…

-Et ça t'étonne? Répéta House, non sérieusement, tu sais bien que j'ai juste un faible pour les patronnes au grand décolletés, mais ça s'arrête là…n'empêche, je me demande bien ce qu'elle aime en moi…

-Franchement, je me le demande aussi …

-Ma barbe sexy, mes yeux de..non elle me voit sûrement comme un pauvre infirme qui a besoin d'aide…encore une tombée sous le charme de ma canne... Je n'aime PAS Cameron ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard sarcastique de Wilson.

-House, tu ne peux plus le nier, tout le monde a deviné maintenant...tu ..

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus, il était en train d'essayer de jongler avec les différents objets qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau de Wilson.

-House lâche ça, c'est fragile comme tout, ça va cass...

Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brise et Wilson poussa son sixième soupir d'exaspération-spécial-House de la matinée.

-Tu disais? fit innocemment House

**Fin du ****Flash-back**

* * *

Il y eut un long silence, le temps que l'information pénètre l'esprit de House. 

-Alors, désolé de vous décevoir mais l'amour de ma vie, que j'aime, qui ne me quittera jamais et qui me sera toujours fidèle, ce n'est sûrement pas Cameron…

-Qui est-ce dans ce cas ?

-..Mais ma canne bien sûr dit House d'un ton exaspéré, comme si la réponse était d'une évidence flagrante.

-Vous êtes aussi accro à elle qu'à votre drogue, vous en êtes raide dingue, et on peut entendre ça au premier sens du terme: regardez-vous, depuis que vous vous êtes aperçu de sa présence, de son corps fragile menacé par mon revolver, vous êtes figé, votre cœur ne bat plus normalement…

-Ahh..Non, ...ça, je crois plutôt que c'est dû à un besoin naturel pressant….affirma-t-il

Il regarda attentivement Tritter puis ajouta « Vous savez, avant de parvenir à faire le deuil de quelqu'un qui vous est très cher, il est constaté dans plus de 75 des cas, que les gens ont tendance à chercher un coupable…Vous n'allez quand même pas gâcher votre joli poste de poulet pour une petite crise de démence passagère ?!…Faut se remettre mon vieux… »

Tout en disant ces paroles qui se voulaient raisonnables et salvatrices, il s'avança lentement vers lui. Pour la première fois, Tritter avait cessé de mastiquer sa gomme. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il avait même abaissé légèrement son arme et se serait peut-être rendu si House n'avais pas subtilement lancé « Un problème de mastication? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.. » A ce moment-là Tritter reprit brusquement conscience et enfonça brutalement son pistolet dans le front de House.

-Moins cool.. marmonna House

* * *

Wilson entra dans le bureau de Cuddy. 

-Aucune trace de Cameron chez elle, j'ai regardé son agenda collé sur le frigo, il n'y a aucun indice, aucun signe indiquant qu'elle devait quitter l'hôpital à cette heure-ci…

Cuddy leva la tête de ses dossiers et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez demandé à House? Elle ne serait pas avec lui par hasard? demanda t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Non, impossible, Tritter est avec lui, ils doivent apparemment régler une affaire importante et il m'a demandé à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés…

* * *

-N'essayez pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas susurra Tritter 

-Mhhh… c'est vrai que tenir un flingue prêt à trouer un merveilleux cerveau - qui aurait pu encore sauver plein de vies - et prendre en otage une ravissante et innocente immunologiste, c'est un acte qui – surtout en tant que flic - ne pourra jamais vous faire culpabili..

-Taisez-vous ordonna le policier d'une voix qui trahissait à présent son anxiété.

-On a les jetons hein? Allez...cessez cette mascarade, on se croirait vraiment dans un feuilleton de mauvais goût…

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je voulais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! hurla House excédé

C'est à ce moment-là que Cameron se mit à remuer, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Tritter la regarda d'un air inquiet et House profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui donner un violent coup de canne sur le front, celui-ci lâcha le pistolet et tomba assommé sur le sol. Cameron était à présent complètement éveillée et regardait la scène avec stupeur. House entreprit de la détacher en lui marmonnant un bref « Les questions ce sera pour plus tard »

-House, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, vous êtes en train de rêver…

-House…

-Bon pour résumer la situation, disons qu'un flic – le lourdaud qui est inconscient juste là derrière vous – a tout simplement été victime d'une crise de folie après la mort de sa femme je crois, il m'accuse…, il a faillit nous tuer..enfin.. la routine quoi...

Abasourdie, Cameron l'écoutait tandis qu'il entreprenait de défaire les liens nouant ses mains.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais là?

-Eh bien…dit House soudain hésitant, il a pensé..Il a sûrement pensé.. vous prendre en otage pour remplacer sa femme… vous savez ce qu'on dit? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées…

House se tut, il n'avait pas été très convainquant. Les yeux de Cameron s'agrandirent et elle poussa un cri.

-House !!!!

-Mais ne vous en faites pas dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, maintenant vous êtes sauvée, et c'est qui le héros dans l'histoire? A qui on dit Merc..

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une intense douleur se fit sentir dans son dos et sa nuque et il tomba à la renverse. Le souffle saccadé, il put apercevoir Cameron se débattre tandis que Tritter - une grosse bosse bleue au front - tentait de l'empêcher de crier en enserrant son coude autour de son cou.

Le regard vitreux, House tenta de se relever, mais ce n'était que pour retomber trois centimètres plus loin, il avait dû être assommé par sa propre canne posée à terre à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où Tritter -soi disant inconscient - s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

Ayant enfin maîtrisé Cameron, Tritter se rapprocha de House en menaçant toujours la jeune fille de son arme.

-Pas…bien...attaquer par…derrière parvint à dire House

-Quand on veut quelque chose, on fait tout pour y parvenir, et on ne laisse pas les infirmes têtus venir se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez?..

La douleur qui lançait House dans sa nuque persistait et un mal de tête le rongeait férocement. Pour s'ajouter à ses tracas, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Cameron qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à respirer.

-Je vous veux _vous_, derrière les barreaux - condamné à perpétuité ou à mort ça m'est égal - mais je veux vous voir _souffrir_ – il resserra encore plus son coude autour du cou de Cameron, qui laissa échapper une petite plainte faible et douloureuse.

-Oh...Je vous en prie…le truc du pauvre type.. qui veut… faire souffrir l'incompétent médecin... qui n'a pas pu sauver sa femme…c'est dépassé…vous auriez pu… trouver mieux..

-Je veux que vous payiez pour tout ce que vous avez commis…et éventuellement ce que vous n'avez pas commis, mais ça ce sont détails, passons au choses sérieuses…

-Et j'imagine.. qu'on n'aurait pas pu discuter de ça tranquillement.. autour d'une bonne tasse de café..?

House, n'avait pas dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, son regard fixait chaque particule du visage tordu de douleur de Cameron. Comme des images au ralenti, il voyait ses larmes couler doucement et ses yeux se crisper lentement sous la souffrance. Il entendait sa faible respiration qui résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

-Lâchez-là, arrêtez, …

Tritter desserra légèrement son étreinte. House semblait très faible, il allait certainement céder.

-Vous allez me signer un petit papier que j'ai gentiment préparé pour vous, vous irez au tribunal et vous direz au juge avoir commis chaque crime ce trouvant sur ce papier, vous subirez…

Cameron à présent, étouffait, et n'ayant pas suffisamment d'air, elle semblait peu à peu tomber dans le néant.

-Lâchez Cameron…continua House

-Vous subirez sans protester toutes les condamnations auxquelles vous serez soumis, vous..

Tritter poursuivait comme si de rien était. Le fait que Cameron était en train de suffoquer dans ses bras et House en train de le supplier de desserrer son étreinte semblait lui procurer un plaisir intense. Une flamme de vengeance et d'avidité allumait à présent ses yeux, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

House avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, et il sentait son cœur battre dans sa nuque où devait probablement se former un gros hématome. Il tenta de se redresser et une douleur lancinante lui transperça le dos. En plus de tout cela venait de s'ajouter la douleur habituelle de sa jambe. House songea un moment à sortir son tube de Vicodine mais il s'abstint : Tritter penserait certainement que ce serait de la provocation.

Quant à Cameron, elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'en avait sûrement plus la force et semblait souffrir le martyr en silence. Son beau visage avait pâli, tandis que des rougeurs étaient apparues sur les parties de son cou qui n'étaient pas cachées par le coude volumineux de Tritter.

« Non..Cameron. ..Tiens bon… » Pensa House

-Eh bien entendu, vous ne ferez part en aucun cas, de la petite _discussion _que nous venons d'av..

Sentant une force phénoménale s'emparer de lui, House sortit de sa lente torpeur et se jeta sur Tritter en veillant à détourner le pistolet de la tête de Cameron.

* * *

_Un peu plus long ce chapitre deux…, je crois que j'ai beaucoup plus forcé sur l'action cette fois. Je remercie Piruleta, Calleigh Watson et Ykyrya pour les reviews , j'espère que ce chapitre répondait à vos attentes : -)_

_A bientôt pour le troisième et dernier chapitre!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis désolée de poster si tard…J'ai eu du mal car je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre et je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ce chapitre..après des centaines de modifications, je me suis décidée à le laisser comme ça. Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

_-E__t bien entendu, vous ne ferez part en aucun cas, de la petite discussion que nous venons d'av.._

_Sentant une force phénoménale s'emparer de lui, House sortit de sa lente torpeur et se jeta sur Tritter en veillant à détourner le pistolet de la tête de Cameron._

* * *

Le patient jeta un regard furieux à Chase qui venait à nouveau de faire une manœuvre brusque suite à l'évocation de l'éventuel couple House-Cameron.

-Faites donc attention jeune homme!

Dans un faible marmonnement, il ajouta « et après il s'étonne de se faire plaquer… »

Tandis que Chase, d'un air soupçonneux, lui enfilait des bandages, il demanda « En fait, où est mon médecin? Le Docteur _Mouse _? »

Après avoir eu une vision fugitive de son patron déguisé en souris et s'enfilant des pilules au gruyère, Foreman répondit :

- Le Docteur _House_ n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il est en train de régler quelques petites affaires avec la police.

-Vous avez tous des problèmes avec la police dans cet hôpital..

Chase le regarda bizarrement puis échangea un regard étonné avec Foreman.

-Ta minette c'est bien celle qui devait me faire la piqûre? Lui demanda soudainement le vieillard – en tout cas elle l'aurait certainement mieux faite que toi – eh bien je l'ai justement vue parler à un policier tout à l'heure, et je peux te dire que..

-Vous avez vu Cameron?! demandèrent brusquement Chase et Foreman d'une même voix.

Le vieil homme, surpris, les regarda attentivement puis hocha la tête.

-Vous aviez pourtant affirmé qu'elle n'était pas venue près de vous! Soupira Foreman.

-Ah non.. répliqua-t-il, j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait la piqûre, c'est différent… La jeunesse actuelle est incapable de comprendre - et encore moins de _se souvenir_ - correctement de quelque chose... …donc..heu.. qu'est-ce que je disais..?... Ah oui! Il y a un policier qui est venu l'appeler et…

Avant que le vieux ait fini sa phrase, Foreman et Chase étaient déjà partis voir Cuddy pour l'informer de cette nouvelle découverte.

Il les regarda partir d'un air tout penaud. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de recommander au petit blond son coiffeur personnel. Toutefois, il avait hâte de parler au Docteur Mouse car il trouvait toujours intéressant les problèmes avec la police, peut-être encore plus que les histoires de cœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de House, une fameuse bagarre avait commencé. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction soudaine, Tritter s'était laissé jeté en arrière, lâchant enfin la pauvre Cameron à moitié asphyxiée qui retomba par terre en se tenant la gorge dans les mains, la respiration haletante.

Le principal but de chacun semblait être de se procurer le revolver en essayant de pointer son extrémité contre l'autre - et ce n'est que lorsque Tritter donna un grand coup de pied dans la jambe fragile de House qu'il s'en empara - avant de le relâcher subitement suite à un énorme coup de poing du médecin.

La bataille dura encore ainsi quelques minutes, comprenant arrachement de cheveux, divers coups de poing et de pieds à tous les endroits qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, griffures, et une redoutable morsure - made in House - au poignet poilu de Tritter qui tentait de l'étrangler.

Cependant Tritter s'était ressaisit et agrippa House à la gorge en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Sa respiration bloquée, il profita de son malaise pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur d'en face. En le maintenant appuyer contre les briques il chercha quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il finit par en sortir un petit couteau bien aiguisé. Il menaçait de trancher la gorge de House lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Cameron avait retrouvé ses esprits et après avoir relevé les stores, elle tentait désespérément de briser la vitre de verre pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Affolé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'échappe, Tritter lâcha House pour se saisir du revolver et le pointer sur Cameron

Tout se passa très rapidement : House s'était jeté sur Tritter au même moment où celui-ci avait appuyé sur la détente et tout deux tombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Le rythme cardiaque de House s'était accéléré, pendant une seconde, une horrible image s'était imposé à son esprit : Cameron, les yeux vide d'expression, étendue par terre, une mare rougeâtre se formant progressivement sur le sol.

Mais au loin, il entendit avec soulagement un bruit de verre cassé : il avait réussit à faire dévier la balle qui venait de trouer la vitre, à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme. De nouveau, une bataille s'engagea et dans la mêlée, House parvint à lui crier « Sauve-toi ! »

Cameron qui était restée paralysée de terreur devant la vitre cassée, s'activa en s'affairant à enlever les bouts de verres, afin de former un trou assez grand pour passer et pour prévenir les autres. Elle pensa à crier à l'aide mais personne ne passait dans le couloir et sa voix était très affaiblie. Elle parvint rapidement et sans se blesser à casser le reste et avait déjà passé une jambe de l'autre côté lorsqu'elle jeta un regard aux deux hommes.

Ils lui faisaient dos, mais c'était clair que c'était Tritter qui menait le combat. Il avait reprit le dessus facilement, House étant désavantagé à cause de sa jambe - plus que jamais abîmée - et ses douleurs dorsales qui le plongeaient dans une sorte d'engourdissement.

Après avoir hésité une seconde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle rentra sa jambe pour revenir dans le bureau.

* * *

-Cameron est avec Tritter affirmèrent les deux internes.

- Ah tiens.. elle est avec House et Tritter répondit Cuddy en jetant un regard noir à Wilson qui affichait une mine stupéfaite.

-Peut-être qu'il pense qu'il réussira à lui tirer les vers du nez en présence de House…suggéra Foreman

-C'est ça…et il la menace d'un flingue tant que tu y es…ironisa Chase

-N'empêche intervint Wilson ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il fasse pression sur Cameron pour lui faire avouer qu'House est un dangereux toxico..

-Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça! Allons directement dans son bureau. Je suis le chef de cet hôpital et lorsqu'un policier a besoin de la coopération d'un de mes infirmiers, il doit me demander l'autorisation!

* * *

House allait abandonner, il essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'imposant Tritter mais il ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement. Tritter – sachant qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'espoir de s'enfuir - semblait s'être donné comme objectif de faire le plus de mal possible à House avant son séjour probable en prison.

-Symptômes de notre Diagnosticien…murmura-t-il, maux de tête continus (il lui claqua violemment la tête contre la moquette), saignements..(il lui donna un énorme coup de poing et le nez de House commença à saigner), douleurs oculaires (il frappa de nouveau sa paupière gauche qui avait déjà commencé à gonfler en prenant une inquiétante teinte violette), et..

Mais la rage qui l'animait stoppa brusquement et - lentement - il s'affaissa en retombant sur House.

-..et fêlure du crâne termina Cameron

Elle se tenait derrière eux, en brandissant la chaise avec laquelle elle venait de fracasser le crâne de Tritter.

House, étonné, la regarda de son œil valide et annonça :

- Je savais que… derrière ce petit air naïf… se cachait..une super-women… vous savez voler?

Lentement elle l'aida à déplacer l'inspecteur de son corps et à l'allonger par terre. Tritter était très faible, il allait probablement s'évanouir dans les minutes suivantes. Il leva difficilement les yeux vers House qui venait de lui déclarer solennellement « vous êtes un idiot » et doucement, il murmura :

- Un idiot sentimental, comme vous…regardez ce que vous avez été capable de faire..logiquement, vous ne faites pas le poids physiquement…

-Fou ce qu'on est capable de faire lorsqu'on a un besoin naturel pressant mmh?!...

Il essuya avec sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez et tâta délicatement son œil poché.

-Je voulais…épouser cette femme mais je m'y suis pris trop tard… ne faites pas la même erreur que moi...

Il jeta un regard en biais à Cameron - qui venait de porter un interêt particulier à la moquette - et s'évanouit.

-L'amour comme c'est touchant…Au moins j'aurais éviter à sa fiancée de vivre un enfer en sa compagnie…autant qu'il s'imagine que ça aurait march...

House ressentit alors une vive douleur au crâne et se tu. Il porta sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et sentit son sang qui dégoulinait le long de son cou.

Cameron, inquiète, prit son visage entre ses mains. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu le même regard perdu et vitreux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en manque de Vicodine.

-House…est-ce que ça va ?..

-ouais..la pêche.. dit-il faiblement dans une grimace.

Elle mit son bras en dessous de son épaule et l'aida à se relever. House s'adossa contre le mur en respirant bruyamment. Il sortit son tube de Vicodine d'une de ses poches et s'enfila un grand nombre de comprimés - qui compensaient largement ceux qu'il n'avait pu prendre avant. Peu à peu, il se calma, apaisé par Cameron qui massait délicatement ses tempes pour alléger son mal de tête. Après quelques minutes, elle lui murmura doucement :

-Au fait...merci... pour tout à l'heure..

Elle lui posa rapidement un timide baiser sur les lèvres et le serra dans ses bras, en reposant sa tête sur ses épaules.

House, surpris, ne su comment réagir. Il songea tout d'abord à la repousser, en prétextant une « _allergie cameronnienne_ » mais il se ravisa : le coup de l'allergie était vraiment trop méchant. Sur son cou restaient encore visibles des marques rouges. L'image de son corps sans vie baignant dans son sang lui revint en mémoire et il eut un frisson.

Celle-ci resserra son étreinte et murmura « J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour vous »

Décontenancé, House regardait fébrilement le sol. Ses cheveux sentaient si bons…Pourtant, il fallait qu'il la repousse, elle risquait d'entendre son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine…il ne devait pas lui donner l'ombre d'un espoir car il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Seulement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et il resta là sans rien faire. Curieusement, il n'avait presque plus mal aux endroits où Tritter l'avais sauvagement frappé. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

Il se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Wilson: « Je sais que tu craques pour elle…» Il eut l'impression qu'en ce moment, il ajoutait « tu penses qu'elle ne devrait pas sortir avec toi.. car tu as deux fois son âge..tu es infirme.. et d'autres sottises du genre, mais de toute façon tu es tellement égoïste que tu n'écouterais même pas ta propre conscience…House...tu l'aimes.. elle t'aime…Ne fais pas l'imbécile pour une fois, Vas-y ! ». Wilson ne pouvait jamais se mêler de ses affaires... il le sermonnait même par la pensée, quel culot.. – et par surcroît, c'était un homme trois fois divorcés …_judicieux de suivre ses conseils ?_..

Cependant, presque inconsciemment, House entoura de ses bras la taille de Cameron. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mince.. pensa-t-il, même trop maigre…

Il allait encore sortir une de ses fines remarques avant qu'elle n'ajoute d'une voix douce « vous avez été très courageux… »

Alors, sourire aux lèvres, il se détendit enfin et inspira profondément le parfum revigorant que dégageaient ses cheveux.

-Oh...Vous savez, pour la santé, rien ne vaut une bonne petite bagarre tous les jou..

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la 102ème fois dans la journée, il fut interrompu dans ses paroles - mais beaucoup plus agréablement comme il ne manqua pas de le constater.

L'esprit de House s'embrouillait, il avait la vague illusion que le temps s'était arrêté.. la surdose de Vicodine mélangé au baiser de Cameron produisait un effet assez étrange qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs..

Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Cameron rompit le charme. Il se rendit compte alors que Cuddy était en train de marteler la porte pour attirer leur attention.

-House!!! Ouvrez cette porte !!!

Derrière la vitre, Wilson, Chase et Foreman les regardaient les yeux ronds. Le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant eux était pour le moins surprenant. La pièce était dans un désordre total, les meubles étaient renversés, les vitres brisées…House était dans un sale état,en train d'embrasser Cameron à quelques mètres de Tritter évanoui. Sur le sol, il y avait notamment un poignard, un revolver et la canne de House sur une moquette couverte de sang par certains endroits : on aurait cru à un montage photo tellement tout cela semblait irréaliste.

Cuddy, qui semblait être la seule personne à avoir retrouvé ses esprits, avait commencé à jouer avec la poignée comme si elle espérait que la porte s'ouvre par miracle.

Cameron s'éloigna légèrement de House qui répondit « Ah..désolé..c'est Mister Hide qui a planqué la clé.. » Il jeta un regard vers le policier inconscient et commença à parler le plus naturellement du monde, comme si il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel.

Après avoir éclairci la situation, ils songèrent au moyen de faire sortir House et Cameron du bureau. Wilson parlait d'appeler la sécurité tandis Chase suggérait de passer par le trou dans la vitre qu'avait fait Cameron mais Foreman – pour éviter un scandale ou des blessures supplémentaires - proposa plutôt d'enfoncer la porte.

Enthousiaste, House s'écria « Allez-y Cuddy ! Montrez-nous votre côté viril ! »

Mais ce fut Wilson qui se dévoua et se cassa l'épaule pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

****

-Il a tenu à ce qu'on vienne, pour s'excuser..

-Alors tu as vraiment été le voir en tôles ? …tu voulais le narguer?

**Flash-Back**

-Votre nouvel uniforme vous va à ravir...mais ...faudrait plus affirmer votre style... les autres prisonniers ont le même..

-Greg…

Sous le regard accusateur de Cameron, il reprit :

-Cameron voulait absolument que je vienne parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était – il prit une petite voix féminine - « tellement attendrissant la raison pour laquelle il a agit comme ça, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, il était désespéré, c'est tout.. »

-House!

-Personnellement reprit-il de sa voix normale, j'ai trouvé – et ma nuque aussi – que cet acte était plus brutal et stupide qu'attendrissant, mais comme je suis un homme qui comprend parfaitement ce que peut ressentir quelqu'un ..

Tritter leva un sourcil signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il serrait les poings et commençait à regretter amèrement les excuses qu'il lui avait adressé.

-Je me suis excusé, mais pour moi, vous resterez toujours un salaud drogué.

-Relax Harpo…pour moi aussi vous restez le méchant - méchant flic qui a failli foutre nos vies en l'air, et non pas - il jeta un regard exaspéré à Cameron – le pauvre Tritterinouchet perturbé par…

-N'exagère pas, je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça! Répliqua Cameron – puis s'adressant à Tritter – Vous avez commis une grosse erreur, presque impardonnable qui va vous coûter des années de prisons. Le choc affectif que vous avez subi a failli causer notre mort et d'autres choses terribles et irréversibles. Je suis contente de vous voir vous repentir mais j'espère que votre séjour ici vous permettra d'encore réfléchir et de mettre vos sentiments au point, ainsi que d'accepter les pertes et le malheur sans avoir un comportement excessif...

Cameron qui avait commencé à parler sévèrement termina ses paroles sur un ton plus doux. Elle jeta un regard éloquent à House qui se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Oui.. c'était un acte de pure démence, un traumatisme…de la culpabilité,…causé par la mort de cette femme.. donc un psy viendra gentiment faire la causette avec vous pour régler ce léger problème, histoire que ce genre de blague ne se reproduise plus…Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez le décor parce que.. les 10 ans que vous allez devoir passez ici sans..

Il s'interrompit car Cameron venait _affectueusement_ de lui broyer les phalanges - bien qu'elle ait tenu amoureusement sa main tout le long de la conversation.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Vraiment intéressante cette histoire.. mais au fond, ce n'est qu'un pauvre type non? Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire tes consultations ?

-J'ai envoyé Chase les faire…

-Ah tiens, on n'impose plus cette tâche à la _bien-aimée_ Cameron dit-il les yeux rieurs. C'est à toi de les faire House…

House - qui s'amusait à faire rebondir sa balle un peu partout sur les murs - arrêta brusquement son mouvement, signe chez lui de contrariété …

-Il a accepté parce que l'une des patientes est sa nouvelle petite amie..mais..Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux?

-Ne change pas de sujet…Cuddy va s'apercevoir que tu ne les fais pas.

House ferma son œil au beurre noir et tint sa balle à bout de bras devant l'autre. Il lui donna pendant quelques secondes un léger mouvement d'élan, comme s'il tentait de viser quelque chose.

-Oui, mais pas avant qu'elle aie terminé de se faire agresser par mon dernier patient … J'ai un moment de répit avant la tempête…

-Ne me dis pas qu'un de tes patients a encore été porté plainte.. ?

-D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas..

A cet instant, la balle atterrit _malencontreusement_ sur le seul et unique cadre accroché au mur du bureau de Wilson. Le verre protégeant la photo se brisa et quelques morceaux tombèrent sur le sol.

-C'est la quantième?...37ème? demanda Wilson d'un ton neutre

-Ehhh.. Ne me sous-estime pas.. 42ème..

C'est à ce moment-là que Cuddy fit irruption dans la pièce, bouillonnant de rage.

-Vous m'excuserez... fit House en se glissant par l'entre-baillement de la fenêtre, un besoin naturel pressant…

_**Fin **_

****

_

* * *

_

_C'est histoire est belle et bien finie mais j'ai encore pleins d'idées en tête! Je pense notamment faire quelques petits one-shot sur des conversations entre House et Wilson et entre House et Cuddy._

_Je referai un House/Cameron car j'adore imaginer toutes les situations périlleuses possibles et inimaginables où House et Cameron seraient amenés à s'avouer leurs sentiments..._

_Merci pour tout et à Bientôt!_


End file.
